mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tungster830/WHAT SHOULD BE ADDED NEXT - CURSED REALM!
Update Info The biggest update in My Singing Monsters history! So much new content, such as New Rares, Elements and MUCH more! Were introducing you to an ALL NEW DIMENSION, the Cursed Realm! Trust us, its not easy to acess it, so keep trying! - New Dimension with 5 New Islands! Ghastly Island, Cursed Island, Chain Island, Destiny Island and Flame Island! - New Cursed Realm currncey - Glowing Bones! - 5 New Elements! - Ghost, Cursed, Chains, Magic and Blaze! - Over 40 New Monsters to collect! - New islands added soon! - New Premium Structure - Cursed Nursery and Cursed Breeding Structure, available only in the Cursed Realm, and Plant Island! - Teleport the new monsters to Gold Island! Gold Island now has a mirror world, where you can only place these new monsters. - Glowbes are breedable now! - New Ethereal Monster, Hackler! - Cursed Portal available in Ethereal Island! How to acess Cursed Realm You will need to auctually BREED this realm! The correct combo needs to be used on the Cursed Structures on Plant Island. The combo is a Level 10 Entbrat and a Level 10 Ghazt. The correct time is 42 Hours. When the breeding is finished, instead of placing the egg in the cursed nursery, a teleport button will appear. It will take you to Ethereal Island. There, you have to use another combo in the normal nursery - Grumpyre and Glowbe. The correct timer would be 24 hours. Once the timer is done, you can place the egg of the Ethereal Hackler. When you place the Hackler, you can buy the Cursed Portal for 500 Shards. Once bought, activate the Portal by placing 6 Glowbes in(Certain Colors are needed). Wait 2 hours for the activation. Once activation is done, a button will appear next to map, that says, "Travel". Click the travel button and ypur in the cursed realm! Buy a Soul Monster from the shop, then buy a Bansha. Breed, and continue! As normal islands, unlock new islands buy collecting Glowing Bones! Have fun in your new Cursed Realm! All Cursed realm monsters require 723,568 food to level to Level 15. Monsters CURSED REALM MONSTERS - Ethereal Island - Hackler - Apocalypse, Tech and Shadow Ghastly Island - Elements - Ghost, Cursed, Chains, Magic, Cursed Ethereal and Superghost(Supernautral). Blaze not included *Soul - Ghost *Bansha - Cursed *Mynor - Chains *Gly - Magic *Morro - Ghost, Cursed *Pitch - Ghost, Chains *Wyrath - Cursed, Chains *Hummonica - Magic, Ghost *Guitarst - Magic, Chains *Crum - Ghost, Cursed, Chains *Shellvox - Magic, Cursed, Chains *Drumitaur - Ghost, Chains, Magic *Simbel - Cursed, Magic, Ghost *Wroze - Cursed, Magic, Ghost, Chains *Glastok - Ethereal - Glow **Boxadir - Superghost - Box Monsters to powerup! Cursed Island - Ghost, Chains, Cursed, Blaze, Cursed Ethereal, Superghost *Chainor - Blaze *Bansha - Cursed *Mynor - Chains *Swoish - Blaze, Ghost *Flameo - Chains, Ghost *Wyrath - Cursed, Chains *Jellie - Blaze, Chains *Braht - Blaze, Cursed *Morro - Ghost, Cursed *Screemer - Blaze, Cursed, Ghost *Pianotaur - Blaze, Chains, Cursed *Bonist - Blaze, Chains, Ghost *Crum - Ghost, Cursed, Chains *Glarm - Blaze, Ghost, Cursed, Chains *Slammi - Cursed Ethereal - Green Fire **Boxadir - Superghost, Box monsters to Powerup! Chain Island - Ghost, Magic, Blaze, Chains, Cursed Ethereal, Superghost Coming soon! Destiny Island - Magic, Blaze, Chains, Cursed, Cursed Ethereal, Superghost. Coming soon! Flame Island - Blaze, Magic, Chains, Ghost, Cursed Ethereal, Superghost Coming soon! Do you guyslike my ideas? Feel free to discuss in the comments! And yes, alot of names are from LEGO Ninjago. Category:Blog posts